Gieffo L'Ammazzatutti
Nota: questa crappypasta è stata trovata sul forum Horror Dolly e postata qui per diffonderla. È stata scritta dall'utente Duregar Hammerfist nel 2012 e attenzione perché è molto stupida, davvero. Stralcio di un giornale locale: MINACCIOSO BALLERINO DI DANZA MODERNA E' ANCORA A PIEDE LIBERO. Dopo settimane di omicidii il killer è ancora all'opera. Domani sarà a teatro, ma per oggi è all'opera. Se poi ha voglia può passare anche a Chrome. Dopo alcune ricerche è stato trovato un ragazzo/a (?) che afferma di essere sopravvissuto/a all'attacco del serial killer. Ma poi è morto. Ma ci ha raccontato lo stesso. Ecco l'intervista: "Cosa ha visto ieri sera?" "..." "Daje però" "..." La vittima è terribilmente Shockata. Parliamo con il ragazzo/a tramite dispositivi onirici. "Cosa ha visto ieri sera?" "La partita" "No dopo" "Aaaaah, e dillo prima. Stavo facendo un brutto sogno, c'era slenderman, the rake, e gigi d'alessio. Poi c'era la luce. Papà stava al cesso e non aveva chiuso la porta. Disgraziato. Ho alzato lo sguardo e c'erano due occhi brutti brutti ma proprio che so....brutti! E poi....poi c'era un sorriso ma che rideva male. Mi ha guardato e ha detto "Ennò! C'ero quasi! Dai, va a dormire, che riprovo". E io ho detto "Perché no." e mi sono messo a dormire. Poi è entrato mio padre, lo ha visto, e lo ha accoltellato. Lui ha accoltellato papà. E lo ha preso sopra al petto vicino al braccio ma più a destra. Per fortuna i vicini erano più vicini che mai, erano in camera di mamma, non so perché. Hanno chiamato la polizia e sono arrivate delle donne con le scope per via del loro accento siculo. Poi hanno fatto chiamare meglio dalle signore ed è arrivata la polizia. Sono venuti in camera. Che schifo, io quelle cose le faccio in bagno. Il coso col sorriso brutto stava correndo per il corridoio, è inciampato e ha rotto la finestra. Ha urlato qualcosa, ma non ne sono sicuro. Io ho sentito "Statt'bbuen!". "Si, ma come è morta?" "Chi?" "Lei?" "Lei chi?" "Tu!" "Ah io. Io non sono mai morto in realtà, e sono pure tuo padre." La polizia è ancora sulle tracce del criminale. Se vedete qualcuno che corrisponde alla descrizione, contattate il dipartimento di polizia locale. Anche se si dovrebbe dire Il Cale perché Lo Cale suona brutto. Gieffo si era trasferito con la sua famiglia in un nuovo quartiere. Il padre aveva ricevuto da poco una promozione, quindi da un misero terziere si ritrovavano in un quartiere. Gieffo e suo fratello, Lachi Liu (proprio quello delle pistole), non volevano andare nella nuova casa perché dicevano che la vicina di casa era un travestito. I due fratelli però non avevano voce in capitolo, l'avevano solamente in paragrafo. La casa era bella ma proprio bella, bella. Sai quando dici "uh che bella" ? Più bella. Un amore: tre stanze e mezzo delle quali due erano bagni. Era pieno di topi, però almeno erano simpatici e giocavano a carte. Erano appena arrivati, stavano disfacendo le valige insieme ai topi. Nel senso che prima disfacevano le valige, poi disfacevano i topi. Arrivò dal nulla un uomo muscoloso ma vestito di fucsia. "Salve" disse "sono Barbara, batt...abito oltre la strada, e lui è mio figlio" Il piccolo disse "Papà mi fai vergognare, io non ci volevo venire!" e tornò sotto la gonna dell'uomo. "Se volete venite al compleanno di Billy che è bello che balla. Ciao" La mamma di Gieffo non aveva detto niente, ma Barbara lo prese per un sì. Gieffo chiese "Mamma perché hai accettato?" "Guarda che io non ho detto niente, è colpa dello scrittore" disse con tono avvilito. Quel giorno Gieffo sentì qualcosa dentro di sè. Doveva andare al bagno. Il giorno seguente i due fratellini stavano andando a scuola. Aspettavano l'autobus quando si avvicinarono tre bambini sullo skateboard. Erano quattro ma uno è morto. Questi bambini si fermarono davanti ai fratellini. Erano il lungo, il grasso e il pacioccone ed erano tre grandi cowboy. Si presentano come Rando, Keith come il benzinaio e Zac Efron grasso. I brutti ceffi chiesero l'elemosina ai due, ma dopo aver ricevuto una risposta negativa cacciarono i coltelli. Perché non usano mai le pistole se lo sceriffo non vuole. Gieffo allora si incazza e picchia i tre bulli perché sentiva di nuovo che doveva fare la cacca. I fratelli vanno a scuola e tutti si fanno le foto con Gieffo urlando "Hey, ma è quello della creepypasta!". Lachi Liu non se lo sbatte nessuno perché i cowboy sono per bambini. Tornano a casa e il giorno dopo trovano i poliziotti che dicono che hanno fatto la bua ad alcuni bimbi. Lui e Liu, Tip e Tap, Bim Bum Bam. No, dicevo, lui e Liu sono colpevoli e tutti lo sanno perché l'ho scritto prima. Gieffo dice "non mi potete arrestare, altrimenti non divento un pluriomicida e poi non ci siete nel racconto" I poliziotti ci pensano su e dicono "Ok." Però qualcuno doveva essere stato. Allora incolparono Lachi Liu perché i cowboy escono sempre vivi di prigione. Liu allora dice "Ho stato...col trattori...proprio il cowboy doveva essere" Gieffo sapeva che mentiva e quando chiese perché lo avesse fatto udii in lontananza: "Il cuore me lo diceva". Dentro di sé Gieffo sapeva una sola cosa. Doveva di nuovo fare la cacca. "Gieffo alzati," disse la mamma a Gieffo facendo entrare la luce dalle finestre "ci sono le gocciole!" "Mamma questa giungla mi distrugge" rispose Gieffo. "Alzati che c'è il compleanno di Billy che bello che balla." "Mamma, stai scherzando? Non penserai che voglia andare dopo che Lachi Liu..." "Gieffo, sappiamo entrambi cosa è successo." "La tavoletta." "Cosa?" "E' sul cesso." Gieffo, facendosi aiutare dai topi, si vestì. Tipo Cenerentola. Indossò una camicia verde, dei pantaloni bordeaux e un topo. Per sbaglio. Per sbaglio si mise i pantaloni. Scese dalle scale rotolando verso sud. Vide i suoi genitori vestiti e leganti. Quando ebbero finito di legarsi, guardarono Gieffo. "Gieffo! Come stai andando vestito?! Vatti subito a togliere i pantaloni!" "Ma mamma mi servono per mantenere il topo!" "Almeno mettiti una felpa come quello nella foto che sta sotto!" Gieffo si mise una felpa bianca di una tonalità bianco scuro tipo arancione. Scese dalle scale e ormai era tardi, attraversarono la strada e andarono a casa di Barbara. L'uomo muscoloso conosciuto come Barbara Van Koolo aprì la porta. Gieffo vedeva nella casa solamente adulti. Chiese a Barbara "dove sono i bambini?". Barbara lo fece entrare sotto la gonna. Dentro la gonna era tutto buio, c'erano tanti bambini che si inseguivano al buio. "Qui è tutto buio! Come si accende?" "Tira la corda in alto" La luce si accese. I bambini erano piccoli e giocavano vestiti da cowboys a inseguirsi. I più piccoli giocavano con le macchine. Le macchine piccole, quelle che se apri gli sportelli e le mandi in aria volano brum brum. I meno violenti giocavano a cavarsi gli occhi. "Signove uoi giokarre?" Adesso Gieffo sentiva pure le voci. Si sentì toccare i piedi, allora di istinto tirò un calcio. "Parla come mangi, cane!" urlò al bambino. Prese la pistola e iniziò a giocare con i bambini. Sparava ai bimbi e si divertivano tanto. Dovevi proprio vederli come scappavano chiedendo pietà. Poi facevano pure gli effetti speciali, 'na potenza. Improvvisamente arrivarono dall'armadio i tre cowboys accompagnati da un fauno. "Ho sbagliato storia" disse il fauno tornando a Narnia. Gieffo guardò Rando e disse "Che minchia vuoi? Io ho spaccato tutto e tu hai mandato Lachi Liu in priggiona, siamo pari!" Sentì di nuovo l'impulso irrefrenabile di fare la cacca. Rando allora disse "Noi non siamo pari, siamo 3 quindi siamo dispari!" e si mise a combattere con Gieffo. Gieffo era forte quasi come Brus Lì. Rando invece era il cattivo e come tutti i cattivi prima sembra che sta vincendo ma poi muore. Ma dopo, perché prima rompe una vodka Rando-m in faccia a Gieffo. Una volta morto un Rando, se ne fa un altro. Quindi arriva Zac Efro con la sua capigliatura da negro e muore subito perché è un personaggio poco importante. L'ultimo rimasto era Keith quello che si chiama come il benzinaio. E infatti gli da fuoco mentre muore pure lui. In tutto il combattimento però hanno usato le pistole, lo sceriffo evidentemente voleva. Gieffo è in fiamme e si rotola per le scale. Poi arrivano i suoi genitori e buttano l'acqua sopra. Poi però si resero conto che era candeggina. Iniziò a vedere il mondo offuscarsi, visioni orrende gli apparsero dinnanzi agli occhi. Gigi D'Alessio e Peppino Di Capri. Apri. L'ho detto. Quando Gieffo si svegliò aveva una banda intorno al viso. C'era quello con i piatti, quello con le trombe e pure quello col clarinetto. Tutti intorno al viso. Non riusciva a vedere nulla perché c'erano quei 3 deficienti. Poi arrivò sua madre con il dottore e la famiglia intera. Del dottore. La mamma di Gieffo gli disse "Gieffo, Lachi Liu è stato aiutato da Gion Ueìn a scappare dalla cella. Domani viene pure lui che ti togliamo la banda." Il giorno seguente c'era tutta la famiglia di Gieffo. Il dottore pagò la banda con 4 centesimi al minuto con scatto alla risposta. Quando videro la faccia di Gieffo tutti gridarono "Mocc' sei brutto!" Lui scese dal letto e andò a vedersi in faccia. La sua faccia era bianca come quella di Maicol Gecso, i suoi capelli erano neri come quelli di Maicol Gecso, e le labbra erano sottili come quelle di Maicol Gecso. "Mamma sono Maicol Gecso! Guarda, guà!" disse Gieffo. La mamma disse "Ehm...sì sì sei Maicol Gieffo... "Girandosi al dottore disse "Sta bene di testa?" Il dottore rispose "No, ma tanto è figlio a te" e se ne andò correndo spaventato. La mamma allora si avvicinò a Gieffo e lo prese di forza per portarlo a casa. La signora vicino all'entrata diede alla mamma di Gieffo, che per comodità chiameremo Giugeffina, i vestiti con il quale era entrato. Anche se erano bruciati e distrutti, ma sono solamente dettagli. Più tardi, quella notte, la madre di Gieffo venne svegliata da un rumore proveniente dal bagno. Sembrava come se qualcuno stesse piangendo. Andò lentamente a vedere chi fosse. C'era Gieffo. "No, mamma, non mi esce." Inoltre si era tagliato tutta la bocca da parte a parte per allargarla e si era bruciato le palpebre. "Gieffo, che hai fatto, dillo a mammina tua" "Niente mà, non volevo dormire e gli occhi si chiudevano, ho bruciato le palpebre." "Mi pare giusto, eh. E alla bocca?" "Dato che non usciva da dietro ho provato a farla uscire davanti. Mamma, non sono bellissimo?" "Un fiore, guarda." La mamma corse in camera a svegliare il padre. "Ugo, mi sa che nostro figlio si droga" Intanto Gieffo arrivò e sventrò mamma e papà perché doveva fare la cacca. Lachi Liu si svegliò. Non doveva fare la cacca, aveva sentito qualche rumore. Non aveva sentito i corpi straziati quindi chiuse gli occhi e cercò di continuare a dormire. Mentre stava per addormentarsi ebbe una strana sensazione. No, ho detto che non doveva fare la cacca, quello era Gieffo. Qualcuno lo stava fissando. "Chi sarà mai? Il mio fratello pazzoide no di sicuro. "Gieffo comparse nell'oscurità. "Oh che sorpresa." Gieffo gli tappò la bocca. "Shhhhhhhh," disse Gieffo "Taci puttana che svegli i vicini, torna a dormire" Categoria:Crappypasta Categoria:Stupidpasta Categoria:Jeff the Killero